As a rule, wearers of contact lenses must always have the paraphernalia for storing, maintaining, cleaning and disinfecting their contact lenses with them. Besides the container for the contact lenses themselves this includes a substantial supply of contact lens fluid.
Known contact lens containers, such as for example described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,500, at most offer space for one or two small removable bottles. A wearer of contact lenses is forced to take along a separate container with contact lens fluid, particularly when he is traveling. However, because of their size the commercially available reservoirs, which customarily are offered as throw-away bottles in large arrangements, are not suited to be taken along constantly.
A combination contact lens container with a removable fluid reservoir has become known from German Utility Model DE 42 12 873.0 U. However, during travel there is the danger that the container for the contact lenses and the reservoir become separated from each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,186 discloses a combination container in the top part of which a pair of contact lenses can be stored and the lower part of which offers space for glasses. However, this container is not suitable for taking along a supply of contact lens fluid.